Through the Eye of the Snowager
by Scar Dessan
Summary: Details a strange crystal and a secret connected to its origin.


**Through the Eye of the Snowager**

_By scarrift_

"Just a little bit more … Gotcha!"

Cadden tucked the frost cannon under his arm and quickly made a Buzzer-line towards the exit of the Snowager's cave. Then his paw caught onto something buried in the snow, making him trip and fall face first into the soft flakes. His heart was beating incredibly fast as he lay motionless on the snow, hoping beyond hope that the Snowager had not heard him. The great ice dragon only shifted slightly and went back to sleep. With a backwards glance, the white Zafara saw a small, blue crystal sticking out of the snow.

_Don't mind if I help myself to more than one treasure now_, Cadden thought greedily and, abandoning all caution, reached out and snatched the crystal before dashing out of the Snowager's cavernous lair.

Later, having hidden himself behind a towering ice stalagmite, the panting Zafara looked down at the items at his feet.

"Hmm, a Rainbow Frost Cannon, not bad," said Cadden casually while he turned the weapon over. Then his eye spotted the curious ice crystal.

"What's this, I wonder?" he said to himself as he picked up the spindle-shaped icicle and scrutinized it. "It doesn't look like a Snowager Crystal. What if I throw this …?"

Cadden tossed the crystal at the stalagmite, hoping that it was another Battledome weapon, but it only bounced off the slick surface with a sharp clink. He shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess it's just a fancy icicle," said the Zafara nonchalantly as he picked up his frost cannon and crystal. "I'll go fence you off tomorrow. Maybe you'll fetch a pretty Neopoint." And with that Cadden swept off through the glistening Ice Caves to his home in Happy Valley.

The winds howled outside as a snow-white Zafara tucked himself into bed. His mouth opened wide into a yawn as he snuggled down under his sheets. His eyes half closed, the Zafara blew out the candle beside his bed and looked happily up at a small crystal dangling on a string above his bed.

"Well, goodnight pretty crystal," Cadden yawned as he watched the deep blue crystal twirl slowly above him. "See you … in the … morning …" With that the Zafara dropped off to sleep.

_When I was but a young whelp, I made my home among the verdant lands and warm skies of Meridell, brought about by the coming of the stolen orb of power from Darigan, my home. I went where the orb went, where its powers of life and renewal went and though its wrongful theft did not bode well with my heart nevertheless I went with it, bringing with me the task and responsibility I had once lent to the lands of Darigan so long ago._

A warm glow on the Zafara's face made him open his eyes slowly. Bright, hot sunlight flared in his eyes and he squinted as he got up to his feet from the flowerbed he was lying in. Lush fields blooming with colourful wildflowers stretched for miles in every direction and, as Cadden's eyes grew accustomed to the sunlight, a large castle with a town around it stood out in the distance.

Cadden was about to head towards the town when a large shadow swept past him, nearly knocking him down with the strong gusts of wind it generated. The Zafara looked up and saw a large, snake-like dragon winding his way across the clear sky, soaring on a pair of wide, sweeping leathery wings. Then he gasped for, as the dragon turned in midair towards him, he vaguely recognized the dragon's face as that of the Snowager.

_I was the grandest, the most regal and the most powerful of the entire draconian race. My long serpentine body was powerfully built with scales of the deepest blue which stood out prominently and glowed faintly even in the deepest of shadows and which only the strongest magical blade could pierce. My handsome features, complemented only by the great vestigial wings sprouting from my back, made me ever the more regal as I cut effortlessly through the sky and clouds._

Cadden watched as the dragon spun fluidly in the air before swooping down near him and landing gracefully in a nearby field. From atop the small hill, Cadden watched as small groups of villagers, all working hard in the fields, waved merrily at the dragon. Small children immediately gathered around him, hopping up and down and clambering over his back gleefully as he stretched out in the warm sun.

_The villagers of Meridell showed me as much gratitude as those of Darigan. They made me feel welcome and needed and thus I rewarded them by sending down showers of rain and gentle winds to help ensure the Meridellian's a successful harvest. With my guidance and the power of the orb, the Meridellian's crops flourished and people were ever happy and well fed._

As Cadden drew nearer to the centre of the field, a familiar Skeith in full regalia, flanked on either side by two Draik guards, approached the dragon, who regarded the royal figure with a respectful bow of his scaly head. As the two figures spoke to each other, their words unheard by Cadden, the same distant voice spoke again.

_Meridell's king was grateful and respectful of my presence, as I was of his, and his admiration for my deeds extended to his treasury. I was rewarded lavishly with treasures and trinkets from the King's own vaults. Weapons of power, armour of the highest make and golden coin were laid before me countless times, which I found obliged to accept and add to my hoard, but these trinkets paled in comparison with the Neggs that I so diligently and lovingly collected in my lair._

The royal Skeith held out his hand and offered the dragon a gleaming Negg. Cadden saw the dragon give a slight smile of longing before nodding and taking the gift. The King turned to leave and with a grin the dragon tossed the Yellow Negg to a small Usul by his side, causing her to shriek in delight.

_But my hoard was of secondary importance when compared with the companionship and gratitude of the Meridellian citizens, especially the common folk. The warm smiles and gracious thanks were what really made me feel content, helping to sustain me day after day of going about my duty governing Meridell's weather._

One Draik guard stayed behind as his king left and bowed to the dragon, speaking to him in a low deferential tone, though his words were ineligible.

_It was true that I was loved by the people of Meridell, from the noblest Acara to the lowliest Gelert, but their love was not shared by those of my heritage. My own kind, the Draik, Scorchio and Shoyru, draconians of minor power, bowed out of respect and bordering to the same reverence shown towards their monarch._

Cadden's gaze was suddenly drawn inexplicably to a second Draik guard standing nearby. Even from the considerable distance, the Zafara could see a strange glint in the Draik's eyes.

_But their hearts were touched by the tendrils of avarice and jealousy, venomous emotions that can pierce even the most kindred hearts, and their jealousy of my power and riches grew day by day, week by week, slowly building among their ranks. I heard the draconians' quiet whispers and chatter but took no heed of it, naively believing that their plotting was but idle chatter. How wrong I was, for the draconians came for me one dark night, together and against the wishes of their King, to dispose of me and gain my powerful hoard._

A violent gale blew suddenly and the green fields were swept away, replaced by an absolute darkness. Then Cadden, still standing atop his hill, saw the full moon emerge from behind some dark clouds, throwing into relief a carpet-like swarm of draconian creatures below him, their eyes flaring an eerie green in the darkness. The shadows of the clouds danced across the mass of Draiks, Shoyrus and Scorchios as they marched in the direction of a large hill set within a valley. As the first group of draconians descended upon the hill, fire flashed brilliantly for a second, illuminating the night sky and revealing a horrible, frightening visage of a dragon in all its fury.

_They came for me with sword and shield, with sorcery and curse, with hearts filled with greed that extended to their gleaming eyes. Individually, their blades were but pins and their magic were but minor parlour tricks but together their might was considerable. I could only defend myself as wave upon wave of hammers and mighty swords pounded upon my body and arrows rained down, piercing my scales. Their magic scorched, froze and crackled across my magically charged scaly armour, some piercing my defences and meeting their mark. Yet I never raised a claw against the misguided draconians. My endurance waned and my magical reserves grew low and in my desperation, never thinking twice about my hoard or my lair, pausing only to snatch some prized Neggs, I took to the skies on my wounded wings._

With a great roar of pain, the dragon rose from the fire surrounding his lair into the night sky. All around Cadden, a great flapping of wings could be heard and a small cluster of Draiks flew after the dragon. Suddenly, the neck of Cadden's shirt was caught in one of the Draik's claws and he was borne upwards in hot pursuit of the fleeting draconian.

_But they came for me. The strongest of the draconians, the Draiks and Scorchios, hurried into the smoky skies to put an end to my existence. Long I flew ever northwards, till night gave in to dawn, and yet they kept up with their dogged pursuit. The bitter winds of the cold north bit into my fatigued wings and the blood running freely from cuts and scrapes froze into icicles. Then, as I neared the point of collapse, they gave up their chase and turned about, the weather finally getting the best of them._

The Draik Cadden was hanging from suddenly snapped around, flinging Cadden through the freezing air. Cadden screamed as he plummeted through snow-white clouds until he hit something soft. Getting up gingerly, Cadden looked around at his surroundings in amazement.

_They had chased me into the shadow of Terror Mountain._

The ground shook and Cadden turned around just in time to see a large shape crash into a mountain face, causing a small avalanche. By now Cadden was already shivering from the cold and he quickly made his way towards the dragon. The voice, now no longer distant, spoke in a voice tinged with fear.

_I crash landed, scattering the Neggs and various other trinkets. Luckily the thick snow cushioned my fall and I managed to drag myself into a nearby crevasse. There I lay, shivering with cold, injured not only in body but also in heart. Attacked by those of my own blood and left to freeze in the most inhospitable place in the world._

Cadden fell to the snow, eyes barely open. Then his gaze fell upon a Sweet and Sour Negg lying innocently in front of him.

_My breath froze and, I suspect, so did my blood for even the crevasse walls could not provide much protection from the howling gales of the mountaintop. Then a thought crossed my mind as I lay shivering pitifully in a small depression. Many miles away in warm Meridell the rest of my brethren were enjoying themselves to my treasure, the treasure I had collected for the ages. The precious Neggs that I loved so dearly._

A sudden piercing roar split the thin air, causing Cadden to cover his ears.

_NO! They will never get my treasure! All my hard work will not be for naught! I will return to retrieve my precious hoard and crush those insolent fools who dared to assail me in my own abode! I regretted for not laying a claw against them. Marauders! Thieves! They will learn, the hard way, of what happens to those who anger me!_

_But first I knew I had to make a new lair, one that even the staunchest Neopet would dare not enter. Then I saw where I was and made a decision to make my lair right here on the slopes of Terror Mountain. With new resolve, I set about at my task. I gathered up my scattered Neggs and those with destructive ability were soon set upon the mountain's side._

From behind a low snowdrift, the Zafara watched in fear as the whole mountain seemed to light up in bursts of flame that sent ice, snow and rocks to hurtle into the air. Then the blasts were replaced with a dull booming that shook the very ground Cadden stood upon.

_Eventually my miniscule supply of Fireball Neggs were exhausted, but I hesitated not the least, pressing on by slamming into the mountain side with my powerful form. Rock and ice parted with each blow. For hours I worked, pounding upon the mountain face incessantly with strength born of rage. I was no longer aware of the cold, of the snowstorm raging about me. The storm gave me strength, refreshing me with its icy touch and urging me forward with its powerful gusts. Soon I had made a considerable cavern in the mountain, large enough to fit my hoard and I. Satisfied with the results, I took to the air again._

As the snow settled, Cadden crept up to the large opening in the mountain's side, craning his neck forward to sneak a peek inside. A dull roar and a great blast of air slammed into the Zafara's face and Cadden was too shocked to scream as he was borne into the air on the dragon's tail. He closed his eyes in horror, the blistering winds sweeping across his face and body. Then the cold retreated and Cadden opened his eyes again and saw that they were gliding over the Meridellian countryside.

_I flew low as night approached, gliding as silent as death, barely flapping my ragged wings. In the distance I saw my lair, lit dully by the patches of firelight. And in I swept upon the hapless guards, catching them unawares. Walls of jagged ice sprang from the ground as my ice breath swept over the hill, entombing those unfortunate enough in an icy prison. Their disorganized attacks did nothing but scratch at my glistening icy hide and their magic could not stand up to the might of my spells born of anger and vengeance._

Cadden clung vice-like to the dragon's body as it made dive after dive on the Neopets below. Then the dragon changed its course and flew down into a large hole in the side of the hill. Cadden's eyes opened wide as he beheld mounds of treasure glistening in the moonlight.

_Having disposed of most of the pests, I flew into my lair to find most of my precious, precious treasure still intact. Much as I would have liked to hunt down the missing pieces, I knew I did not have much time. I inhaled deeply and gave one great breath of ice. Shards of ice plastered my hoard and a great mist swirled about the cavern. When it cleared, my hoard was encased in ice, just as I had hoped. Now no one could steal my fortune. Moving quickly, I wrapped my body around the icy mound and, with the remaining strength in my battered wings, rose from the cavern._

The cavern's mouth grew farther and farther as the dragon and Cadden flew off, the dragon still laboriously carting away his hoard. Cadden looked back and saw the Draiks on the ground staggering to their feet, recovering from the dragon's surprise attack. But, Cadden saw, not one of the Draiks hastened to give chase. He watched in awe as the ice field from the devastating attack drifted farther and farther behind him. Then Cadden heard the dragon give a sickening, triumphant laugh.

_Vengeance! How sweet is the victory when one gets the pleasure of doing it himself. But I knew the hardy draconians would survive, they, like me, always did. I knew the ice would melt, eventually. And then they would come for me. I will not allow them to do it again! Never will their grime-infested claws touch even a portion of my treasure again! I must be ever vigilant, I must protect my hoard, and I must expand my lair. With that thought in mind, I set off towards my mountain home, one purpose burning coldly in my heart._

By now, Cadden was stiff with cold and fright. _Let this be a bad dream, let this be a bad dream, _Cadden thought over and over as he endured another flight through freezing mountain air. Just as he was about to release his grip in exhaustion, he felt a sharp thud as the dragon landed. Cadden was thrown to the cold ground by the impact and lay facedown on the cold ground, darkness enveloping him.

_I now had my treasured Neggs back but, much as I loved them, I had to use some of them to expand my realm. I used up all my Fireball Neggs, with much trepidation, and this enabled me to tunnel deeper into the mountain. My icy breath ensured that the cave's structure remained intact and not prone to collapse, as well as to provide a slippery surface for any fool who dared to venture into my caves._

_I feared another mass raid like before so I hollowed out my tunnels in a very small and constrictive way, just large enough for me to slither through. My wings proved troublesome to the task and so I had to abandon them. I shed no tears for their loss. I had no reason to take to the open sky; else some thief would take my valuable hoard. No, I would stay in my tunnels, forever chained to the ground if I must, if only to safeguard my hoard one day longer._

_Finally, my lair was complete; it's cold, crystalline passageways and caverns reflecting my glacial scales, still majestic in my eyes after all these years. Thus I retreated into my inner sanctum, an enormous cavern where my hoard was stored, and there I lay atop my precious treasure. My eyes stayed open day after day, from dusk till dawn. For years I watched over my hoard, never daring to sleep for even closing my eyes would bring restless dreams of conquest at the hands of shadowy figures. Hunger was a thing of the past, for what need have I for nourishment when obtaining it could mean the theft of what is dear to me._

_I lost count of the years that I kept my vigil. Occasionally I would take stock of my hoard, else I would bask in the light of my glittering treasure and examine my beloved Neggs in the soft light of the cavern. The Neggs were my friends and kept me company in those soundless vaults. I started to slumber for short periods of time, for my form needed to replenish its energy to stay alive. Such bliss those times were, the years having stripped away any nightmare I might have. Then one day, I awoke with a feeling of loss. A piece of my treasure had been stolen in the night!_

A soft light shone ahead of Cadden. It was a mound of treasure, of Neggs and Battledome weapons and plushies. His white paw reached for a Negg. He grasped it and he was sprinting away down a dark tunnel towards a spot of light. He drew nearer and nearer and finally he reached the end of the tunnel. The Zafara stopped squarely in his tracks when he saw the Snowager curled up atop his mound of treasure directly before him.

_I emerged quietly from my cavern to discover that my lair was inhabited. Neopets of all races wandered my crystalline halls without fear and a faerie had even dared to make her residence in one corner of a great cave. My old lair was covered over, a faerie's residence now covering what heritage I had left behind in Meridell, seemingly unchanged since I last saw it by some unknown magic, long ago. Time had obliterated my name, my reputation. My identity. The Neopians know me as The Snowager, a horrible beast with a treasure ripe for the taking. I was a game to them, where the lucky are rewarded with forbidden wealth._

_I gave up, resigned to the fate that awaited me. Lonely, prideless and possessed of a dwindling treasure despite the extreme measures to protect it, I returned to my cavern in silence. They have come at last, but not the way I'd have expected it. My treasure, stripped from me by stealth and treachery and not the glorious struggle I had anticipated, remains my last hope. Without it, I fear, that when I slumber again … I may never awake … I grow weary of this game … oh so weary … the thieves are winning … and I …have lost._

The Snowager's head slowly drooped onto the mound of valuables, his eyes blinking blankly at Cadden, before closing.

Cadden's eyes snapped open, cold sweat dripping down the fur on his face and neck. Gasping for breath, Cadden looked around him and saw that he was back in his own bed. He wiped his sweaty brow with one paw. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

The crystal from the Snowager's cave swung peacefully on its string above Cadden, it's deep blue glow fluctuating evenly as he stared at it.

Cadden watched the crystal for a moment longer before he made up his mind and went back to sleep.

The next day, the white Zafara waited outside the Ice Caves until the appointed time. Then he strode calmly towards the Snowager's cave. A yellow Yurble tagged along behind him. Without even stopping to check if The Snowager was properly asleep, Cadden when up close to the treasure and tossed the frost cannon and the crystal at the mound.

The Yurble stared at Cadden in confusion as he followed the Zafara out of the cave.

"What do ya think yer doin'?" the Yurble asked incredulously. Cadden beckoned to him come closer and began telling him about the crystal.

Inside his cavern, The Snowager stirred briefly in his sleep before rolling over and falling into a deep sleep, an unmistakable smile on his draconic face.

The crystal's tale may not be entirely true and it may not be entirely false but it had done its job very well indeed.

Maybe, someday, he would be left to his peaceful rest in his lair, hewn of ice and snow, with whatever remained of his legacy.

**The End.**

_Author's Note: The Snowager's tale might have been true … and it might have not. The Snowager is a creature that deserves our respect. Think about it. See ya!_


End file.
